


Liam's Brother

by seno_98



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seno_98/pseuds/seno_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not good at these.<br/>Liam has a brother, he died...or so everyone says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> hullo everyones. so this is my first story, well sorta, it started as a one shot and then stemed into the story. so this is just the one shot really the story will come later depending on if anyone actuallly likes this. 9 word pages. so i dont know how long this will be o.0 so enjoy. i dont think its the greatest haha im not the greatest writer. but you guys decide. Just the one shot that stemmed the story ill post the story if people like this.

As I stood in front of the headstone I couldn’t help but think; why did this have to happen to Liam? Now I know your all thinking I am looking down at a stone reading “here lies Liam James Payne…” and all that, but I’m not. For I am reading “here lies Daniel James Payne, brother, friend, loved. Gone too soon June 22 1994 – June 22 2013”

I ask why it happened to Liam because Liam and Daniel were the best of friends, they were brothers. Liam hated to be without him. He took Daniel on tour with him twice so he wouldn’t miss him like the last time. Daniel was Liam’s adopted brother, hence the same middle names, Daniel came with the name and he wasn’t changing it. Personally I think it made them closer. I wish I could find Liam. He moved; probably right after Daniel ‘died’, but I have news that could change his life.

Now most of you would probably say follow the band, you’ll find Liam. Unfortunately it is not that easy. One Direction took a break for an undetermined amount of time when Liam lost Daniel. No one knows where any of the boys are right now. Can you imagine how they felt though? They were Daniels second family.

Well it’s been three months since Daniel died. Maybe they will come back around when it’s not such a fresh thing. I am not giving up my search for Liam though, hell I don’t really care who I find, any of the boys and I would be happy!

Now I know you are all probably wondering who I am, but that is something which will have to wait. All in good time.

**6 months later**

Well, it’s been 9 months since Daniel ‘died’, and about 6 since I started my hunt for Liam and the boys. I have no clue where they are, even after all this time. I just got back into London; I went to Ireland to look. In that time I went to all the boys home towns and as many places I can think of that they would be, but I haven’t got even the slightest clue as to their location.

I’m sitting in front of Liam’s old house on a bench (it’s kind of where I live since I’m going everywhere looking for the boys. Homeless really.) When this guy walked past me, and frankly he looked like shit. I didn’t think anything of him till he walked up to the house, unlocking the door and going in.

I followed him. Maybe, just maybe this guy knows where I can find Liam. I quickly went up to the door, I stopped and listened. Not hearing anything I slowly slipped into the house watching for the guy. I walked into the living room and froze. Nothing had changed, nothing had moved. All the furniture had a layer of dust on it, but it hadn’t changed. Liam left everything when he disappeared. A noise from upstairs brought me back; I quickly hid behind the couch just as the footsteps came to the bottom of the stairs. I heard the steps leave the house; not moving till I was sure I was alone.

I slowly slipped out from behind the couch and made my way upstairs to Liam’s room. I stood in front of the door taking deep breathes, worried about what lied behind that door. I took a deep breath, grabbed the handle and slowly opened it. It didn’t look like anything had changed. The floor was still a mess; the sheets on his bed were probably the same ones. I walked over to the bed, beside it on the table lied a picture, a tear stained picture, the last photo taken of Liam and Daniel, taken on tour 1 month before Daniel was taken.

I turned around and ran to Daniels room. The door already open, you could tell this is where that man was. Though nothing changed. The sheets were the same as the day he disappeared; there was nothing different around the room. It really made me wonder if Liam had ever been back and who that man was.

I decided that I would stay here a while, I needed a shower, some time to rest, and I wondered if that guy would ever return. I stayed for a week before resuming my search. I didn’t go far this time, checking towns and cities nearby to the old house.

In the end I spent a month searching around, not finding any clues and wondering if that guy had ever returned. I made my way back to the house, but by the look of it nobody had been around. I slipped around to the back where I jimmied the door so it wouldn’t lock and I could get back in. I showered up and went to sleep, dreaming about Liam.

I stayed around for 2 weeks. I didn’t want to leave again. I don’t know why but I just couldn’t bring myself to leave. But I guess I got my answer when I heard someone walking up to the door…or someone’s I heard them talking, I ran into a closet, hiding where I could still see them.

“Come on Liam, you can do it.” I heard a familiar voice say, I sucked in a breath.

“I know, it’s just I haven’t been able to step into his room since…” I heard him sob. I looked out and saw the boys hugging Liam. I froze, I have been trying to find them for so long, but now that I have the chance, I can’t move. I don’t know what to do; if I should say anything? I watched for a while longer. The boys soon went upstairs. I sat back and took a deep breath, rubbing the tears away that had started when I saw Liam. I heard someone coming down the stairs; I looked out to see Liam sit on the couch.

“Why Daniel, why did you leave me? I can’t do this without you.” He held his head in his hands.

“I didn’t leave you Liam” I whispered. I watched as he cried, I couldn’t stand him being so sad. I got up slipping out of the closet without making a sound.

I slowly made my way over to where Liam was sitting; I stood beside him for a minute before I found my voice.

“Liam?” I whispered. Liam’s head shot up.

“Daniel?” his eyes were wide.

“Yeah li, it's me.” He stared.

“No it’s not possible; they told me you were dead.”

“Daniel?!” I look sideways to see all the boys staring at me.

“Uh hi” I looked back to Liam who had more tears running down his face. “I’ve been looking for you for a while li.” He sobbed loudly before jumping up to hug me. I held him tight, both of us sobbing into each other’s shoulder. Soon enough we had all the boys wrapped around us, a pile of hugging and tears.

I heard Zayn start to speak.

“What in the hell happened Daniel? How are you here? How come you didn’t tell us?” I couldn’t speak, I cried harder.

“Leave it for now Zayn, we will all talk later.” I heard Niall whisper. Turning to Liam he said “come on li, let’s go back home an-” Liam cut him off.

“Not without Daniel, I’m not losing him again” Louis’ arms wrapped around Liam and me.

“Sshh, li font worry, Daniel is coming too.” We walked out to the car, Liam refusing to let go of me for even a second, afraid if he did, I would disappear again. I didn’t mind, I wasn’t willing to let go of him either.

It was silent in the car except for the occasional sniffle from mainly me or Liam. I laid my head on Liam’s shoulder; Liam laid his head against mine. Now I don’t know when I fell asleep for how I got inside, but I woke up curled into bed with Liam. I looked at him and whispered

“I love you so much Liam, you don’t know how sorry I am that you had to go through this. I’ve been trying to find you for the past 7 months.” I leaned closer, kissing his cheek and tightening my arms around him. His arms tightened around me, I froze, looking up at him; his eyes were open and full of what I think was love.

“Daniel” he spoke “I don’t know what happened or where you’ve been, but I am so glad you are okay and here with me. I missed you so much.”

More tears leaked out of my eyes as I pulled him impossibly closer. I don’t know how long we laid there cuddling but Liam eventually spoke saying;

“We should go see the guys” then Liam grinned, “Still got that crush on Niall?” I blushed looking away. Liam laughed and got up, pulling me with him. I looked up with puppy eyes.

“Piggy back li li? Please?” he laughed and turned around, motioning for me to climb on. I grinned and climbed on his back. Downstairs we found all the boys in watching TV. Liam spun me around to the front and sat me between Niall and harry with Zayn and Louis on either side. They all leaned in and collectively said

“I missed you Daniel.” They all looked at each other and laughed. Liam climbed on top of us all and we cuddled, just enjoying the fact that we were all together again.

Soon enough harry spoke up “Daniel, what happened to you? Everyone thinks you are dead-” Liam cut him off.

“I didn’t”

“Okay so everyone but Liam thought you were dead.” I froze, not speaking, barley breathing I sat up. Taking a few deep breathes I got ready to speak.

“First thing you need to know is I have a twin brother. He and I have never gotten along; we were separated to different centres and never saw each other again. When I disappeared it was because he kidnapped me, he hated me for getting adopted, when he never did. He was jealous; I was with him till about 10 months ago when I fought with him and got away. Then I began to look for you.” No one spoke for a period of time, and then Louis broke the silence.

“Who did we bury then?” I sighed.

“My brother. The fight we had…I knocked him out, I ended up killing him…” Liam pulled me close.

“You did it to save yourself, you are here I have you back, we have you back. We are getting this sorted out and then you are never leaving my sight again.” I smiled a bit.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way li.”

**6 months later**

Everything has been finally cleared up, I’m alive, one direction is back together, I’m getting over the things that happened, slowly with help from Liam and the boys. Liam has been teasing me about my crush on Niall; and I can’t bring myself to get annoyed, I missed everything so much I just don’t care about the teasing.


End file.
